Goodnight Kiss
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: Oh, the things you do for love. On a completely unrelated subject, this summary is inaccurate.


**A/N: **Well… I made most of this from 10:30 am to 11:36 am. Woohoo! I didn't get to write it fully the night before since I re-read The Lightning Thief for the 5th time. The night before that, though? I wrote PMS. Check it. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!

**WARNING/S: **I haven't eaten anything yet since when I formally wrote this to now. Can you believe it? They didn't leave me any breakfast to eat! Stupid people. Ore-sama will punish them someday. Hints of shounen-ai, perhaps? Also, dirty mind-triggering sentences. If you don't wanna unleash your inner beast, don't read. OOC-ness is also present. Also, to get Mori-senpai's actions, try reading them in the way you do the Pokemon attacks in the game, i.e., "Pikachu used Thunderbolt! It didn't work!"

**DISCLAIMER: **Ouran High School Host Club is SO not mine. It belongs to the awesome Hatori Bisco. She's tight, yo. The only thing I own is the plot. Maybe the tent. The caviar? I don't think so. I'm this close to turning 14 and the only thing I've tasted so far is the fatty tuna. Loljk, I've eaten steaks before. Wait, what?

**GOODNIGHT KISS**

**By ThroughTheMonsoon**

* * *

><p>"Did we have to go all the way to New Zealand just to go camping?" Haruhi asked her companions who, once again, kidnapped her into a private jet and took her someplace else other than Japan.<p>

"Of course," chorused the twins as they hiked their way to a small-ish hill. "No better place than New Zealand."

"I didn't even bring anything," the girl mumbled to herself, not realizing it was loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Don't worry. The King knew what he was doing." Tamaki threw her a camping bag filled with everything she needed. Haruhi almost stumbled back to the base of the hill.

"You didn't need to get stuff _this _expensive!"

"That's what I kept telling him," Kyoya replied. "But he wouldn't listen."

"Daddy wants only the best for his daughter," answered a smug Tamaki.

"Haru-chan, want a piece of my cookie~?"

Haruhi looked at her little senpai Honey, who was reaching her half a cookie from above Mori's shoulders.

"No thanks." Haruhi never liked sweets.

Honey-senpai started tearing up. "But Haru-chan never refuses my cookies~"

The young girl sighed. "Okay, Honey-senpai," and took the half of the cookie.

"Yay~! Haru-chan likes cookies~!"

Thus proving that Haruhi never refuses Honey's cookies.

A few minutes later (maybe an hour, since the twins kept slowing and/or pulling them all down) and they got to the top of the wide hill.

"What time is it in Japan?" Haruhi asked the twins.

Kaoru answered, "About 7:34 in the evening."

"And here in this place?'

Hikaru answered, "Around 10:34 in the evening."

"And how did you kidnap me, exactly? Why don't I remember anything?"

"You were cooking dinner and you set the table, you were getting a glass of water and you hit your head on the cupboard," chorused the two mischief makers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hit my head on the cupboard?" Haruhi furrowed her brow.

"Um… Yeah, that was actually my fault," the stupid tono said.

Haruhi suppressed the urge to hit him.

Mori-senpai was fixing up their tents with Kyoya and Tamaki while the twins and Haruhi made dinner. Oh and Honey-senpai ate some cakes with Usa-chan.

"All done," Tamaki dusted off his hands.

"There are only four tents. What gives?" Hikaru looked at the tents arranged around the campfire.

"Well, you twins share everything-"

"Yeah, Hikaru and I were the ones who suggested we twins share tents," Kaoru cut in as Tamaki spoke.

"And so you get the green tent," the King pointed to a big tent with a padlocked zipper door. "The padlock is for the night, when you plan to prank us."

"Hey!" The redheads frowned.

Kyoya continued the discussion as the twins attacked their tono.

"The black tent is for me."

"For you and?" Haruhi asked.

"For me alone, any more questions?" The bespectacled boy's glasses glinted evilly. Even the three fighting teens stopped at that glint.

In a small voice, they all replied, "No, sir."

"The red tent," continued the club manager as he pointed to the huge red tent with Usa-chan stickers, "is for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

Tamaki scratched his head. "Why are they sharing again?"

"Because Honey-senpai can't sleep alone and our budget can't affor any more tents."

"Oh."

"And the blue one is for Tamaki and Haruhi," finished the club's mother.

"No, thank you," replied Haruhi.

"Whoawhoawhoa, wait," Tamaki said. "You're gonna sleep in the same tent as Daddy!" He grinned.

"As I said, no, thank you," the girl repeated.

"Where are you gonna sleep, then?" Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru suggested, "Wanna sleep with us?"

Haruhi sighed, "Your offer is tempting, but as it is, however big your tent is, it's enough for you two. You move too much when you sleep."

"Too bad," shrugged the both of them.

"But where is Haru-chan gonna sleep~?"

She layed the sleeping bag from inside the camping bag Tamaki gave her on the grass and settled by the twins' tent. "Here."

"Is that what commoners do when they have no tents?" Tamaki asked with glistening eyes.

"No. It's what I do because I hate confined areas," Haruhi answered briefly.

Eventually, they ate dinner ("I can't believe you brought caviar and imported food when you made us cook fish on the bonfire!") and headed to their respective tents.

"Come on, daughter! Sleep with Daddy in our tent!"

"No."

"I'll give you fatty tuna in the morning."

"…no."

"I'll buy you some-"

And Haruhi pushed him into his tent, using the extra padlock the twins had and locking him inside.

Everyone then settled down in their rightful tents peacefully.

Tamaki slept in his tent in a sleeping bag made of nylon stuffed with cotton made in Iran. Little did he know that the twins moved his tent to the sloppier, muddier area of the hill. With every snore , his tent slid closer to the base of the hill.

Kyoya, meanwhile, had barbed wires and laser alarms set up around his tent. He slept with the club's budget, and had a mudwrap on his face ("Wow, he could really be our mom!").

The twins' tent almost crumbled to the ground. Believe me, you wouldn't know how much they kicked and moved in their sleep. (Dirty thoughts are allowed only up to this point.)

Haruhi slept by the twins' tent in a sleeping bag pretty much as luxurious (or more) as Tamaki's. She admired the stars for a little while before she slowly drifted off to dream land.

Now, you wouldn't know, but Honey-senpai put up quite a fuss.

"Mori, I can't sleep~!"

Mori-senpai played something from Beethoven or Wolfgang!

Honey-senpai closed his eyes tight and hugged Usa-chan, but sat up once again.

"Mori, I still can't sleep~!"

It didn't work!

Mori-senpai brought out a painting full of sheep!

Honey-senpai counted sheep.

"Mori, I really can't sleep at all~!"

It didn't work!

This was one of the crucial times Mori spoke.

"What do you do before bed?"

"I snuggle up to my mommy~"

They were pretty much snuggling now.

"Still can't sleep~"

"What else do you do to go to sleep?"

"I sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star~"

They sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Five times.

"I can't sleep, Mori~!"

"What else?"

"Well~ Mommy kisses me goodnight~"

Hell, no was Mori-senpai gonna do that.

Honey had tears in the corners of his eyes, which either meant he was gonna cry, or Mori-senpai was gonna get a taste of Usa-chan Bazooka.

Oh, the things Mori did for Honey.

Mori-senpai kissed Honey-senpai on the forehead.

Honey-senpai groaned. "Mommy kisses me on the nose~!"

Hell, no was Mori-senpai gonna do that.

Honey-senpai's eyes started tearing up again, which probably meant he would really cry or he would start shooting lasers out of his eyes.

Oh, the things Mori did for Honey.

Mori-senpai kissed Honey-senpai on the nose.

"Good night, Mommy~"

Finally, Honey-senpai fell asleep, Usa-chan choking around his arm. Not that stuffed toys could choke, but… Hey.

Mori smiled a teensy-weensy bit. You don't know how long he's wanted to do that.

Oh, the things Mori did for Honey.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<br>**


End file.
